The present invention relates to a configuration of a cooking utensil and, more particularly, to a cooling system of a cooking utensil such as a microwave oven.
Recently, control systems for microwave ovens have been developed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,428 granted to Robert D. Fosnough et al, for example. In these control systems, at least one semiconductor chip is generally incorporated for operation. Such a semiconductor chip may be easily damaged by heat evolved from a heating source within the housing for the cooking utensil. Heat problems would damage the semiconductor chip and would disrupt the cooking operation of the cooking utensil.